Kowareta no Denkyuu
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Some drabbles that I've started and could never finish. Multiple pairings inside.


I wanted to try and write a J-Decker fic but all the ones I started the bunny always ran away on me and I just couldn't continue doing them. These are failed attempts. **_They all contain slash so be advised of that._** If anyone would like to chat with me or help me with them just let me know! :D

Power Joe/Drill Boy/Dumpson with McCrane supervising

Summary: The members of the Build Team think of themselves as brothers of sorts. As a family that they would do anything to protect. The others just don't see how close they are to be able to combine and do what they do. Good thing they always have each other and their alone times.

They had been together since they had been created, their optics coming online and their first sight being each other. Confusion was the normal thing to feel before they knew in their processors that they were meant to always be together.

Exploring was something they did at first by themselves to develop their own personalities better and to better understand the world that they were living in and built to protect. They had learned many things but none had been the greater experience than being with each other.

Their small quarters at base were more than they could ever ask for and it didn't take them long to arrange the things in the room to better fit their needs- even their work desks were close together so that they never were too far away.

Combining was an experience that none of them could ever tire of; the feeling of all of their minds being pressed close but not joining as their forms broke apart only to fall back in place into each other so beautifully.

They thought they had it all until their new comrade was created. A new extension to their super form to make them even stronger. However the orange mech was a complete handful and drove most of them to near insanity. But their aggression would always soon fade and their love and respect for one another would quickly wash over them.

They worked excellently together while out in the field, together or separate, and none ever quit of their goals. However when they were alone, in their quarters where no one could bother them, they were forms of grace and passion, not for the citizens that they were protecting but for each other.

"Ooooh, Power Joe…" Drill Boy moaned, tilting his helm back and keening against the yellow mech.

"Shh, Drill Boy. You will wake up the others with your loud voice." Power Joe teased, kissing the mech briefly to quiet him.

Dumpson chuckled from behind Drill Boy, hand snaking around the mech's thin waist. "You know he can put his mouth to better uses, Power Joe." He grinned, nuzzling the orange mech's helm, Drill Boy mewling when the half drill on the side of his helm was licked.

Power Joe's optics brightened as he focused on the red mech behind Drill Boy. "Yes but then I would be the one making loud noises and not him!" He smirked.

McCrane looked up from cleaning his shot gun, "You both need to quiet or else Gun Max next door will hear and he will certainly cause a loud fuss."

Drill Boy wiggled from between the two mechs, "I can get more action from my ball than from you two right now!"

Dumpson looked over the orange mech's shoulder at the yellow mech, a look of shock on his face. "The spikes would certainly tear his insides apart."

Power Joe took the drama role for that it was. "I don't know if I would feel more sorry for the ball or for Drill Boy!"

Drill Boy whined and wiggled between them, "You two are so mean!"

Dumpson chuckled and rubbed at the soccer ball in Drill Boy's chest, earning a whimper. "Our teasing is meaningless. Accept our apologizes."

Power Joe hummed and moved forward, shifting so he settled in between the orange mech's legs. "I don't apologize. I do things better than that."

Moving as one, Dumpson and Power Joe move forward and press themselves against Drill Boy, kissing the mech on either side of his drill shoulders. Drill Boy mewed and brightened his optics briefly before glossa and hands were applied to his form and he arched his body before it was pressed back into it's before position with firm hands.

"Patience, Drill Boy, is something you must learn." Power Joe teased.

"A-As if you would know!" Drill Boy retorted gasping.

Drill Boy/Shadowmaru

Summary: Alone at the base, Drill Boy has to clean up a mess he made but Shadowmaru comes to distract him for a while.

"Now Drill Boy I expect this mess you made cleaned up by the time I get back." McCrane explained, motioning behind him the knocked over items and broken objects that the orange mech's soccer ball had so helpfully smashed.

Drill Boy had the decency to look ashamed and bow his head down low, "Yes McCrane…"

Nodding in approval, the mech left him to it. The others had to go investigate a crime scene downtown and had split up to gather information, leaving only him and McCrane behind. They still didn't feel that the younger acting bot had what it took to be an on the job mech so they made him train a lot and it got so boring for him. They had left McCrane hoping that the mech would do some good but when he had gone out of the room momentarily for some documents Drill Boy took it upon himself to play and had accidentally made a mess. That was when McCrane was called in for back-up and he had to quickly leave.

"Next time you'll know better than to play ball inside." Drill Boy mocked once the blue mech was gone, sweeping with the influence of a sick child. It wasn't his fault he misjudged his shot and the ball went straight into the main office, knocking over everything! He blamed gravity- yes gravity was the real culprit here. "Curse you gravity!" Drill Boy shouted, shaking his fist up at the ceiling as if gravity was some kind of deity.

"Blaming gravity again, Drill Boy?" A voice teased and he whirled around to find Shadowmaru in his land animal form, the four legged bot walking over as if he owned the place.

"S-Shadowmaru!" Drill Boy gasped, half excited and half surprised. The mech came and went as he pleased but he never would have expected this!

The mech transformed in a flurry of motion into his bipedal form, the purple mech giving him a look between a hearty smile and a leery grin. "We don't have much time for our lesson, Drill Boy. I must teach it to you quickly."

Drill Boy shivered, optics brightening. The mech had 'agreed' to teach him how to sneak around and other neat tricks but it soon went from teaching tricks to something a bit more interesting.

A jolt of excitement ran down his back as Shadowmaru walked over to him and took his hand, leading him into one of the side rooms. He had always felt such a rush being with the mech and it just never seemed to fade.

"What are we learning today?" Drill Boy asked, bouncing on his feet. "Ninja moves? Stealth attacks? Quick and deadly blows?" He punched the air as if he was a boxer, his fuel lines running faster.

Shadowmaru chuckled, amused before speaking. "Today we learn about being silent."

Drill Boy froze and gaped, "What? No, no! That's boring!"

"Trust me," The purple mech mused, wrapping an arm around him. "You'll find it very interesting.

Deckerd/Gun Max

Summary: Deckerd has repairs and has to be stuck in his small form until further notice. Gun Max is immensely amused by this and uses it to his advantage.

Deckerd frowned when he looked up from his desk and saw Gun Max grinning down at him. He didn't like staying in the 'mini' base on his own larger desk but he really had no choice. He had repairs being done to his form and they wouldn't be done until a few hours. A few-

"Well well," The biker mech mused, leaning over the briefcase of a base.

Long-

"What do we have here?" Gun Max mused, visor glinting.

Hectic hours.

The biker cop moved his hand and patted the mini cop on the head like one would when patting a child on the head. Deckerd frowned and batted the large finger away.

"Gun Max! Do you mind?"

"Not really. I was having fun until you decided to spoil it." The normal sized mech mused. "You know what you need? A vacation." Gun Max reached in and picked the mech up using two fingers.

Deckerd gasped and tried to grab his chair but he was already several feet in the air. "Put me down! Gun Max!" He demanded, limbs flailing.

Gun Max snickered, "Don't worry Deckerd, I have to perfect place for you to hang out at until your repairs are complete." With the mini mech in hold, he turned away from the desk and headed out of the room.

"Stop this Gun Max!" Deckerd yelled, still flailing about. "Gun Max! GUN MAX!"

He didn't know where the biker had gotten it from but in the next room over, Deckerd was placed in a very non-masculine doll house. He took a look around briefly before glaring up at Gun Max.

"This is not funny Gun Max! Take me back to the Decker Room!" The small mech demanded.

Gun Max brought up a chair for him to sit in and waved a hand at him, "You talk too much, Deckerd. Besides you're not alone, it came with a free doll." Reaching over the small structure, he pulled out a human girl doll, setting it on the couch closest to the blue mech. "There. Now why don't you join her and you two can have a nice little chat, hmm?"

Deckerd looked at the doll before turning and frowning up at Gun Max, tapping his foot. "I am not finding this funny. I have work to do."

Gun Max leaned forward and poked at the mech, "The only thing you have to do is plop yourself right there beside that doll and have a good time."

Deckerd was forced forward and he stumbled a bit, "Wahh!" Whirling around, he shook his fist at the larger mech, "Will you be careful!"

The biker mech rested his head on the table, smirking at him, "Or what? Huh?" He gave him a nudge for good measure.

Moving forward Deckerd kicked him in the nose, "This!"

Yelping, Gun Max drew back quickly, holding a hand over his face. Realizing it didn't actually hurt that much, he moved his hand away and laughed. Deckerd huffed and ran up the stairs of the doll house to the next floor up that was covered by the 'roof'. Maybe if he hid he'd be able to get some work done.

Gun Max watched Deckerd disappear up the tiny steps and frowned, "Hey!" He straightened up fully and snatched the doll up, "You forgot your friend here!" Grasping the roof, he eased it back and Deckerd jumped when he was found, diving for the bed, hoping to hide under it.


End file.
